


No me abandones

by IAmMistake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMistake/pseuds/IAmMistake
Summary: "No me abandones, Arthur, solo no me abandones""Señor Alfred, es probable que usted contagiara al señor Kirkland"Y con esa frase su mundo entero se vino abajo.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	No me abandones

Alfred guardó su celular entre maldiciones, la noticia de los más de 86 mil infectados a nivel mundial lo había puesto nervioso, sus manos sudaban por la ansiedad y miraba a todos lados, sintiendo auténtico pavor de estar en un lugar tan concurrido como lo era el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

La idea de contagiarse del COVID-19 era realmente aterrorizante. Él era un hombre demasiado ocupado, con su trabajo y con sus hobbies de escuchar debates sobre la libertad y la justicia o ver una que otra película de superhéroes, como para perder tiempo encerrado en cuarentena.

Además, con toda esa complicada situación sus nuevas reuniones de negocios con Wáng Yào habían tenido que cancelarse y tratar de negociar por internet o mensajes no era tan productivo como hacerlo cara a cara.

Mientras buscaba entre la multitud a su amigo inglés no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre la salud de Wáng, la última vez que se vieron había sido en diciembre pasado. Y si, desde entonces habían intercambiado algunas palabras, pero nunca hablaban de sí mismos, todo era estrictamente profesional entre ambos. 

Aunque sea le hubiera preguntado si se infectó o no.

Suspiró frustrado, sacando su celular para mirar la hora, Arthur debería arribar pronto. Se forzó a controlar su respiración y no mirar alrededor, definitivamente no ayudaría a su preocupación ver a gente con mascarillas ni a los guardias revisar a cualquiera que luciera, aunque sea un poco enfermo.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba los hombros. Tanto fue su asombro que giró con algo de violencia dispuesto a empujar a quien lo tocó.

Gracias al cielo que Arthur Kirkland se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar ser golpeado.

-¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo en territorio estadounidense? ¿Qué es lo que diría la Reina sobre tu comportamiento, Alfred?  
-Pues yo creo que se asustaría de ti por ser mi amigo, porque a sus ojos tu eres uno de los caballeros más educados del Reino Unido. 

El inglés sonrió ligeramente y ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos. Luego comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento para salir del lugar y dirigirse a tomar un buen desayuno americano en vez de la comida del avión.

Mientras Alfred manejaba dialogaban sobre cualquier cosa que les llegara a la mente, excepto sobre trabajo, las vacaciones de Arthur no durarían por siempre y no quería desperdiciarlas mortificándose por si Londres ganaba o perdía dinero a cada instante del día.

-¿Escuchaste eso del árbol peruano? -preguntó Arthur- Dicen que supuestamente puede ayudar contra el virus.  
-¿En serio? En ese caso sería bueno negociar con ese país para crear una cura.  
-Dijeron que China estaba en negociaciones, tal vez tu amigo Wáng es el que se está encargando de eso. Deberías preguntarle.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras de la radio sonaba la popular canción Dance Monkey.

-La verdad es que no he hablado mucho con él. Empiezo a preocuparme, no me responde desde hace un par de días.  
-No crees que esté infectado, ¿verdad?

Alfred se tensó, mientras se imaginaba lo peor pero se forzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Bueno, luego de desayunar, ¿qué quieres hacer?  
-Creo que me apetece ver alguna película estadounidense de aliens para burlarme de ella.  
-Muy gracioso.

Se detuvieron en Denny's, pidieron hotcakes, una malteada y un café. Su conversación variaba demasiado, desde una que otra queja por sus trabajos hasta que lugares quería visitar Arthur durante su estadía en USA.

-Quiero ir a las Vegas, en todos mis viajes a tu país nunca he ido a ¨La ciudad del Pecado¨.  
-¿Seguro de que quieres ir allí? Está haciendo bastante frío en ésta época del año. Pero si es lo quieres, podemos hacerlo.  
-No seas aguafiestas, -se cruza de brazos- sabes que podré soportar el frío, solo vamos.  
-Pues bien, nos pondremos en marcha apenas termine mi exquisita malteada de chocolate, ¿okey?

Arthur se cruzó de brazos y observó con desaprobación a su amigo, mientras el estadounidense bebía lentamente del vaso, ignorando olímpicamente el disgusto del inglés.

-Pediste demasiada malteada, ni siquiera la vas a terminar.  
-¿Insinúas que desperdicio los alimentos?  
-Pues si, si lo insinúo y es verdad.  
-No es cierto, -se cruza de brazos-estás mintiendo Arthur.  
-Trae eso, -le quita el vaso- yo lo terminaré por ti.

Antes de que Alfred pudiera quejarse, el inglés había bebido todo lo que quedaba de la malteada. Se levantó de su asiento, salió del local y abrió el vehículo del estadounidense.

-¿Cuándo diablos se llevó mis llaves? -Alfred busca en sus bolsillos- Bueno, si sería un gran pirata si se lo propusiera. . .

Luego de desayunar, se dirigieron a una gasolinera, llenaron el tanque y comenzaron su viaje por carretera hasta Las Vegas. Alfred quería creer que aquel sería un buen viaje, pero no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

\-------------------------------------------

Se encontraban en uno de los grandes casinos de la ciudad, había algo de humo en el ambiente y Arthur tosía suavemente.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -la mirada de Alfred denotaba preocupación- Porque no lo parece.  
-Debe ser el humo del lugar. Hace que me duela la cabeza.  
-Podrías haberte contagiado de una gripe o algo, ¿no quieres ir al hospital?

Parecía ser que el inglés se negaría pero se llevó la mano a la cabeza y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Arthur se inclinó de tal modo que pudiera susurrarle al estadounidense.

-Creo que tengo fiebre.

Alfred tragó saliva tratando de calmar su mal presagio y respondió susurrando de igual manera.

-Te voy a llevar a un hospital, ¿okey?

El inglés asintió, se incorpó de su asiento y siguió a su amigo, subieron al auto y partieron.

-¿Crees que tenga el virus? -dijo Arthur- ¿Estaré infectado?

Alfred desvió su atención del GPS hacia su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, seguramente solo es una gripe.

A pesar de que el estadounidense había respondido intentando animar a su contrario, parecía ser que el inglés no le escuchó.

-Me entristece pensar en morir con el virus, nunca pude hacer todas las cosas que quería.  
-¡No vas a morir! -Alfred no pudo controlar el volumen de su voz y terminó gritando por su angustia- ¡No tienes ese virus! 

Arthur lo miró como si fuera un desconocido ya que el estadounidense no solía gritarle ni porque estuviera muy enojado con él.

\- . . . Cuéntame sobre tu lista de pendientes. . .

El inglés supo que su amigo quería, desesperadamente, cambiar de tema, mentalmente le agradeció y optó por responderle.

-Pues, siempre he deseado beber vodka en una taberna rusa, saltar de un avión, visitar el Gran Cañón en helicóptero.

Alfred pensó que la mayoría de esos deseos podían cumplirse fácilmente.

-Bien, luego de que te sanes podemos hacer lo del avión y el helicóptero. -sonrié luchando contra se ansiedad- Lo de Rusia no creo que lo hagamos éste año. . .

Arthur rió ligeramente antes de contar su último deseo.

-También deseaba casarme.

Alfred lo miró con la estupefacción escrita en su rostro.

-No me mires así, parece que estuvieras mirando a un alienígena.  
-¿Querías casarte? -farfulló el estadounidense- ¿Con quién?  
-No lo sé, tal vez con mi amigo Francis Bonnefoy.   
-¿El frances?

Arthur se encogió de hombros, como si le restara importancia.

-¿Puedes creer que no me importa con quien casarme? Solo quería hacerlo. -suspira- Además, hace un mes Francis se me propuso de una manera muy graciosa.

Alfred no pudo evitar sentir celos.

-¿En serio? -levanta sus cejas- ¿Se te propuso?

Arthur rió ligeramente, aunque tuvo que detenerse cuando comenzó a toser. Tomó bocanadas de aire para volver a la normalidad.

-Fue una broma pero fue divertido.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

-Si te quieres casar, te puedes casar conmigo, después de todo estamos en las Vegas, podemos conseguir una pequeña capilla y listo.

Arthur lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

Alfred fingió estar muy concentrado en el GPS pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo. . .también deseo casarme antes de morir. Además, dicen que el matrimonio entre mejores amigos tiene muy pocas probabilidades de fracasar.

Arthur le sonrió ligeramente antes de reír alegremente.

-Pues, si te me estás proponiendo, acepto y lo tacho de mi lista de pendientes.

El semáforo estaba en rojo, y Alfred tuvo tiempo para mirar a su amigo a los ojos, ambos se sonrieron sinceramente.

-Estamos en las Vegas, te aseguro que podremos casarnos luego de que te sanes.

Llegaron al hospital y se adentraron al lugar.

Tras hacerle unos exámenes a Alfred, estuvieron una hora esperando. 

Estaban haciendo algunas bromas, jugaban en el celular y leían algunas noticias mundiales.

Alfred trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él, los resultados deberían haber llegado ya. ¿Sucedía algo malo?

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó cuando varios médicos, vestidos con trajes de seguridad y máscaras protectoras.

-¿Arthur Kirkland? -dijo uno de los médicos, el mencionado asintió con la cabeza- Los exámenes dicen que padece COVID-19, tiene que acompañarnos para ser internado en cuarentena.

El corazón de Alfred se detuvo por un instante, sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, respirar se le hacía dificultoso y su cuerpo temblaba.

Se forzó a mirar a Arthur, quien lucía tan terrible como él debía sentirse.

El inglés asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, dispuesto a seguirlos.

Alfred le agarró la muñeca para retenerlo.

-Escuchame Arthur. Todo va a estar bien, te vas a sanar y cumpliremos toda tu lista de pendientes; vamos a saltar de ese avión, vamos a visitar el Gran Cañón, vamos a viajar a Rusia y nos vamos a casar. ¿Entiendes? Todo va a estar bien.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur Kirkland resplandecieron con una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza, asintió con la cabeza y tuvo que seguir a los médicos.

Uno de los doctores le estaba hablando, pero él no le estaba prestando atención.

"Solo no me abandones Arthur, no te atrevas a abandonarme."

Se dejó llevar a hacer exámenes, porque los doctores querían ver si él también se había infectado.

Alfred casi deseó que fuera así, tal vez de ese modo pudiera estar con su amigo.

-Señor Jones, su exámen dice que usted tiene COVID-19 asintomático. Es probable que usted contagiara al Señir Kirkland.

Y con esas palabras, el mundo de Alfred se cayó a pedazos.

Se sintió tan culpable y destrozado que no pudo evitar llorar mientras se dirigía a donde lo llevaban.

Si Arthur moría, sería su culpa.

**Author's Note:**

> Este intento de One shot es para la mujer que yo considero mi mejor amiga, Gasheta de chocolate <3
> 
> Si sé que no he visto tanto Hetalia pero lo he intentado.
> 
> Además sé que mi forma de escribir no es tan increíble como la de muchos otros autores pero es un pequeño detalle que quería ofrecerte.
> 
> Lamento si me equivoqué en algo dentro del OS (también fuera, si alguna vez te hice daño, lo siento My dude)
> 
> Solo espero que te agradara aunque sea un poquito. Te voy a extrañar ♡♡♡


End file.
